Secret and Tears
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: "Kau boleh merawatnya di rumah ini, tapi ingat!, jangan sampai orang lain tahu bahwa kau adalah Appa kandung anakmu sendiri!, kau hanya bisa mengakuinya sebagai seorang namdongsaeng!, kau mengerti!"/"Mau sampai kapan kau merahasiakan hal ini dari Kyuhyun?"/"Kangin ah, ku mohon tolong jaga rahasia ini. " pinta Siwon/ WonKyu brother, Family, angst.
1. Chapter 1

"Secret and Tears" Chapt. 1

FF ini terlintas waktu lagi nonton Drama Korea King Of Ambition. Mudah2an kalian suka dengan ceritanya ya.

Genre: Brother, Family,Friendship, Angst  
Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Choi Siwon  
Leeteuk  
Kangin  
Shim Changmin

—-****—

Musim Dingin 3-2-1998

Seorang namja tampan masih mengenakan pakaian seragam Sekolah dan ia baru berumur 15 tahun. Ia hanya seorang diri menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang berjuang melahirkan anak mereka.  
Darah daging mereka terbentuk karena rasa cinta yang saling mereka miliki, meski masih remaja, namun cinta mereka sangat kuat walau orang tua dari namja itu sangat menentang hubungan mereka, namun mereka tetap mempertahankan darah daging mereka sendiri.  
Karena perbuatan dari hasil cinta mereka, kini mereka terkucilkan selama di Sekolah. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat mereka lemah. Perjuangan demi perjuangan tetap mereka lakukan.  
Tepat pukul 12.30 siang, anak mereka lahir dengan selamat, hanya saja kekasih namja tersebut meninggal karena pendarahan hebat. Namja itu menangis ketika ia berdiri di tepi ranjang, memandangi kekasihnya yang telah berjuang menyelamatkan anak mereka, bahkan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sang kekasih meminta padanya untuk berjanji.  
"Eun Rim~ah" ucapnya dan menggenggam erat tangan Eun Rim.  
"Ma…maukah…kau…ber…jan…ji pada…ku…un…tuk…mera…wat…anak…kita?" Pinta Eun Rim  
"Ne, aku berjanji padamu, aku akan menjaga anak kita dengan baik" sahutnya berlinangan air mata.  
"Gu…ma…wo…" itu adalah perkataan yang terakhir Eun Rim ucapkan padanya.  
Namja itu menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika ia harus kehilangan yeoja yang sangat ia cintai.  
Dokter yang membantu persalinan Eun Rim menghampirinya, "Kau masih sangat muda, tapi kau sudah harus mengemban tugas sebagai seorang Appa. "  
"…" namja itu hanya menangis  
" Kenapa di usia remaja sepertimu, kau harus menjalani ini semua?, istrimu telah meninggal dan anak mu menderita kelainan Jantung"  
"Kelainan Jantung?" ucapnya terkejut  
"Nde, untuk saat ini anak mu kami rawat secara intensif, agar kami dapat mengontrol kesehatannya"  
"Apakah anak saya bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya?"  
" Jujur saja, jika anak mu kuat, ia dapat bertahan hingga umur 20 tahun, tapi kemungkinan kondisinya bisa saja semakin memburuk"  
"…" ia terdiam dan kembali menatap Eun Rim yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.  
"Eun Rim~ah, apa aku sanggup menjalani hidup sebagai seorang Appa?, apa aku bisa membuat anak kita sembuh?" Batinnya.  
Setelah kepergian Eun Rim, kini namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Siwon itu kembali ke rumah mewahnya. Karena ayahnya adalah salah satu Pengusaha ternama Di Korea. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.  
"Appa, Eomma…aku mohon selamatkan anakku?" Pintanya memelas dan berlutut di depan kedua orang tuanya.  
"Anak?, Huh!, berani-beraninya kau meminta Appa untuk menyelamatkan anak harammu itu?!, kau pikir perbuatanmu itu tidak tercela?!" Bentak sang ayah yang naik pitam karenanya.  
"Aku tidak tahu kemana lagi, aku harus meminta tolong jika tidak pada Appa dan Eomma" sahutnya.  
"Appa tidak sudi menolong anakmu itu!" Tolaknya.  
"Ku mohon Appa" melasnya  
"Yeoboe, bagaimana jika kita menolong anak Siwon, tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Hyorin  
" Syarat?!" Tanya sang suami  
"Nde sebuah syarat yang harus ia tepati. Jika ia melanggar, maka kita tidak akan menyelamatkan anaknya." Sahut Hyorin menatap Siwon lekat.  
"Apapun syarat itu akan aku lakukan, yang penting anakku selamat" sahut Siwon.  
"Syarat apa yang akan kau ajukan padanya?" Tanya sang suami.  
"Kami tidak ingin jika Klien Appa mu, teman-teman Eomma, bahkan media mengetahui perbuatanmu yang memalukan ini. Maka sampai kapanpun kau tidak boleh mengakui anak itu adalah anakmu" ucap Hyorin tegas  
"Kau boleh merawatnya di rumah ini, tapi ingat!, jangan sampai orang lain tahu bahwa kau adalah Appa kandung anakmu sendiri!, kau hanya bisa mengakuinya sebagai seorang namdongsaeng!, kau mengerti?!"  
"Jadi kau ingin kita merawat anak haram itu sebagai anak kita?" Tanya sang suami  
"Nde, karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan agar orang tidak curiga bahwa Siwon telah memiliki anak"  
"Ne Eomma, aku janji pada kalian tidak akan mengakui diriku sebagai Appa nya" ucap Siwon.  
"Kenapa anak itu tidak kita buang saja ke Panti Asuhan?, kita suruh pelayan untuk membuangnya " Ucap Leeteuk  
"Jangan, justru itu akan membuat wartawan yang berada di luar rumah kita akan curiga. Kau adalah Pengusaha besar, setiap apapun yang kau lakukan pasti mereka akan mengincarmu hanya untuk mendapatkan berita yang dapat menjatuhkanmu yeoboe"  
"Appa…ku mohon. Jangan pisahkan aku dari anakku" pinta Siwon mengatup kedua tangannya dan memelas.  
Meski Leeteuk dan Hyorin kecewa dengan perbuatan Siwon, tapi mereka sangat sayang padanya karena hanya Siwon anak satu-satunya yang mereka miliki.  
"Baiklah!, kali ini Appa akan menolongmu. Tapi kau harus ingat janji yang harus kau tepati pada kami!" Sahut Leeteuk tegas.  
"Ne Appa" ucap Siwon dengan berat hati harus merahasiakan kebenaran dari anaknya sendiri.  
Akhirnya Leeteuk dan Hyorin pun membantu anak laki-laki Siwon. Setelah Operasi berhasil, anak itu di bawa pulang oleh mereka. Meski Operasi berhasil di lakukan, namun masalah Jantung yang diderita anak Siwon masih sering kambuh. Pengobatan demi pengobatan dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua Siwon.  
Karena anak tersebut tinggal di rumah mewah Leeteuk, hal ini menjadi perbincangan di kalangan wartawan juga pengusaha lainnya. Hati Siwon terluka ketika kedua orang tuanya mengumumkan bahwa mereka mengadopsi anak tersebut dari adik sepupu mereka yang telah meninggal.

"Apakah benar? ,Anda mengadopsi anak laki-laki?" Tanya salah seorang wartawan  
"Nde, kalian benar. Kami merasa kasihan pada anak ini, sehingga kami mengadopsinya dari adik sepupu Hyorin yang sudah meninggal"  
"Ternyata kalian sangat baik hati" puji salah seorang wartawan lainnya.  
Siwon yang berdiri di belakang para wartawan , ia meneteskan air mata ketika menatap anak laki-lakinya di gendong oleh Eommanya, dan mendengar perkataan Leeteuk.  
"Anak ku Eomma…dia adalah anak ku" batinnya lirih.

—-******—-

Musim Semi 3-2-2014

Anak itu kini telah menjadi seorang remaja tampan, usianya sekarang menginjak 16 tahun. Siwon begitu menyayangi anaknya. Tapi tidak bagi Leeteuk dan Hyorin. Mereka bersikap seadanya padanya. Anak itu bernama Lee Kyuhyun.  
Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Hanya Siwon dan Changmin sahabat Kyuhyun yang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Saengil Chukahamnida  
Saengil Chukahamnida  
Saranghanen uri Kyuhyun  
Saengil chukahanmida

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu ia meniup lilin kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk berdo'a. Siwon menatap lekat Kyuhyun.  
"Gumawo Kyu, Appa senang sekali dapat melihatmu sehat dan tersenyum seperti ini. Walau kau menganggap Appa sebagai hyung mu, tapi hal itu cukup membuat Appa bahagia, karena Appa dapat bersamamu" batin Siwon.  
Kyuhyun kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon juga Changmin.  
"Kyu, apa do'a mu?" Tanya Changmin.  
"Do'a ku sama seperti dulu. Aku ingin Appa dan Eomma menganggapku ada. Aku ingin Siwon hyung segera menikah dan memiliki anak, tidak sibuk bekerja terus" sahutnya.  
Siwon dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh anak kandungnya itu. Hati Siwon sakit karena kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap keberadaan Kyuhyun dalam keluarga mereka. "Kyu, meski Appa dan Eomma tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padamu. Tapi masih ada hyeong yang sangat menyayangimu? "Ucap Siwon.  
"Nde, hyeong benar. Jika saja tidak ada hyeong, mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup bertahan di rumah. " sahut Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum di depan Siwon.  
"Sudah-sudah, kalian membuatku sedih saja" ucap Changmin.  
"Siwon~ahhhh" terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Siwon saat namja bertubuh kekar itu menemukan keberadaan sahabat karibnya semasa SMP dulu hingga ia kerja di Perusahaan yang sekarang di jabat oleh Siwon.  
Siwon beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menghampirinya.  
"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun?" Ucap namja bernama Kangin pada Siwon  
"Annyeong hyeong" sapa Kyuhyun ramah  
"Annyeong Kyu, wah tidak terasa sekarang kau sudah 16 tahun"sahut Kangin, lalu ia duduk di kursi kosong dekat Siwon, begitu pula Siwon yang duduk kembali ke kursinya.  
"Hehehe" cengir Kyuhyun  
"O iya, hyeong tadi membeli topi ini untukmu, Kyu. Yah harganya sih tidak seberapa, tapi hyeong harap kau suka dengan pemberian hyeong ini?"  
"Wahhh, cheongmal gumawo hyeong. Aku suka sekali" ucap Kyuhyun gembira.  
Siwon tersenyum lebar dan menatap lekat anak kandungnya itu. Ketika Kyuhyun menerima pemberian Kangin dan memakai topi tersebut, Kangin menatap Siwon lirih, ia tahu bagaimana perjuangan Siwon ketika ia harus memohon kepada kedua orang tuanya hanya demi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, ia juga tahu bagaimana Siwon menghadapi cemoohan demi cemoohan di Sekolahnya.  
"Kau adalah Appa yang hebat, Siwon" batin Kangin memujinya.  
"Hyeong, bagaimana? ,apa aku tampan memakai topi ini?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Siwon dan Kangin.  
"Nde, kau sangat tampan Kyu"puji Siwon.  
"Kyu, bagaimana jika kita pergi nonton?" Ajak Changmin  
"Nonton apa?"  
"Transformer 4, itu sedang booming sekarang" sahut Changmin semangat.  
"Kalian ingin nonton?" Tanya Siwon  
"Nde, aku boleh pergi nonton kan hyeong?"  
"Kalau begitu kita nonton bersama saja, hyeong juga ingin nonton" ucap Kangin.  
"Itu ide yang bagus!" Sahut Kyuhyun semangat  
"Baiklah, kita pergi nonton saja sekarang" ucap Siwon.  
"Yes!" Sorak Kyuhyun gembira

—******—-

Hyorin berencana pergi ke Singapore ,ia hanya pergi seorang diri karena urusan perusahaan. Ketika ia berada di dalam Pesawat, sebelum ponselnya di non aktifkan, ia membaca pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun.  
"Eomma~~~,bolehkah aku meminta hadiah pada Eomma?, aku tidak meminta barang yang mewah, tapi aku hanya ingin hadiah, eomma memberiku ucapan selamat Ulang Tahun."  
Hyorin merasa kasihan pada cucu semata wayang yang selalu ia sembunyikan identitas sebenarnya dari Kyuhyun. Tapi, Hyorin tidak ingin jika wibawanya jatuh, hingga ia tetap bersikap dingin pada Kyuhyun.  
"Mianhe Kyu, Halmoni tidak bisa mengucapkannya, karena aku bukanlah Eomma mu, melainkan aku adalah halmoni mu" batin Hyorin, kemudian Hyorin mematikan ponselnya.

—*******—-

Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk di Cafe Bioskop sambil menunggu Siwon dan Kangin antri untuk membeli tiket. Kangin bertanya padanya pelan,"Mau sampai kapan kau merahasiakan hal ini dari Kyuhyun?"  
"Entahlah Kangin, aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus melihatnya sedih, saat ia tahu aku adalah Appa kandungnya dan bukan hyeongnya"  
"Tapi lama kelamaan rahasia itu akan terungkap. Bagaimana jika suatu saat hal itu terjadi?, apa kau yakin Kyuhyun bisa menerimanya?"  
"Kangin~ah, ku mohon tolong jaga rahasia ini. " pinta Siwon.  
"Ne, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun harus tahu rahasia sebenarnya. Aku hanya memberi saran padamu, jangan terlalu lama menyimpan rahasia ini, karena jika ia tahu dari orang lain, maka hal itu akan lebih menyakitkan baginya" ucap Kangin sambil menepuk pundaknya.  
"Kau benar, aku akan berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan rahasia ini padanya"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"Secret and tears" Chapt. 2

*sebelumnya*

Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk di Cafe Bioskop sambil menunggu Siwon dan Kangin antri untuk membeli tiket. Kangin bertanya padanya pelan,"Mau sampai kapan kau merahasiakan hal ini dari Kyuhyun?"

"Entahlah Kangin, aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus melihatnya sedih, saat ia tahu aku adalah Appa kandungnya dan bukan hyeongnya"

"Tapi lama kelamaan rahasia itu akan terungkap. Bagaimana jika suatu saat hal itu terjadi?, apa kau yakin Kyuhyun bisa menerimanya?"

"Kangin~ah, ku mohon tolong jaga rahasia ini. " pinta Siwon.

"Ne, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun harus tahu rahasia sebenarnya. Aku hanya memberi saran padamu, jangan terlalu lama menyimpan rahasia ini, karena jika ia tahu dari orang lain, maka hal itu akan lebih menyakitkan baginya" ucap Kangin sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau benar, aku akan berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan rahasia ini padanya"

*selanjutnya*

Kyuhyun memandang lekat ponselnya, ia berharap mendapat balasan dari pesan yang dikirimkannya pada Hyorin. Ia menghela nafas beratnya. Tatapannya tampak sedih karena apa yang selalu diharapkannya tidak pernah berbuah manis. Changmin sebagai sahabat dekatnya, ia memandang lirih pada sahabat karibnya itu.  
"Kyu" panggilnya

"Ne?" sahutnya, menatap Changmin.

"Kau kenapa?, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada" sahutnya dan kembali menghela nafas.  
Siwon dan Kangin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang menunggu mereka. Mereka mengajak Kyuhyun juga Changmin agar segera masuk ke Studio 1 bersamanya.

"Ayo kita masuk, sebentar lagi Filmnya dimulai" ajak Siwon

"Ne" sahut mereka.  
Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka. Siwon memandang lirih dari balik punggungnya ,ia tahu saat ini Kyuhyun sedang sedih karena kedua orangtuanya memperlakukan Kyuhyun seolah-olah tidak ada.  
Di dalam Bioskop, Siwon duduk di samping Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kangin disebelah Changmin. Meski Film sudah dimulai, tapi Kyuhyun hanya fokus pada pesan yang ia kirim untuk Hyorin. Siwon mengambil ponsel milik Kyuhyun, hingga ia terkejut dan menatapnya heran.  
"Kenapa kau mengambil ponselku, hyung?"

"Kyu, kita di sini untuk nonton Film, bukankah itu yang tadi kau inginkan?, jangan terus mengharapkan jawaban dari eomma" sahutnya.

"Hyung"

"Ne?"

"Apa eomma begitu membenciku?, salahku sebenarnya apa?, kenapa appa dan eomma tidak pernah peduli padaku?"

"Kyu, appa dan eomma adalah orang yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Aku tahu hyung!, apakah aku salah?!, aku tidak meminta hadiah mewah pada eomma, aku hanya minta agar eomma memberiku ucapan selamat Ulang Tahun. Tapi…pesan yang ku kirim pada eomma, tidak dibalas"  
Siwon menahan air matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Hatinya sangat terluka, ketika melihat anak kandungnya selalu mengeluh mengenai sikap kedua orang tuanya pada Kyuhyun.  
Kangin dan Changmin hanya diam. Mereka kasihan pada Kyuhyun, karena hanya Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan berbeda dari orangtuanya. Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, dan mengelusnya lembut, "Suatu saat, appa dan eomma pasti akan menyayangimu. Sekarang, kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang, penonton yang lain akan terganggu, jika kita terus membahas masalah ini"

"…" Kyuhyun diam tidak menyahut.  
Mata sayunya menatap layar Bioskop. Matanya berkaca-kaca , apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar menurutnya, hingga ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memperbesar masalahnya, dan fokus pada Film yang mereka tonton.

*sat*

Teukie hari ini pulang lebih awal dari biasanya, karena ia ingin menjamu sahabat karibnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Teukie bingung karena tidak melihat Siwon juga Kyuhyun. Teukie bertanya pada salah satu pembantu di rumahnya setelah memberikan mantel hitam yang digunakannya padanya.  
"Dimana Siwon?"

"Tuan muda Siwon pergi bersama tuan muda Kyuhyun" sahutnya.

"Pergi bersama anak itu lagi?!" sahutnya terdengar marah tiap kali mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"Nde, tuan. Hari ini, tuan muda Kyuhyun berulang tahun"

"Oh" sahutnya datar.

"O iya, tuan. Ini ada surat untuk anda" ucap pembantu wanita paruh baya yang berumur sekitar 50 tahun dan rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang juga tampak beberapa uban yang menghiasi rambutnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Tadi ada seseorang tidak dikenal, memberikan surat ini, katanya untuk tuan besar" sahutnya berbohong, karena ia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun. Jika Teukie tahu surat itu berasal dari Kyuhyun, kala ia menyerahkannya sendiri, Teukie tidak akan dari itu, Kyuhyun meminta salah satu pembantu untuk menyerahkannya.

"Oh" sahutnya datar, kemudian ia mengambil surat itu.  
"Semoga, hati tuan terbuka dan sadar, bahwa cucu anda begitu menyayangi anda, tuan" batinnya, saat memandang kepergian Teukie sewaktu menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.  
Teukie meletakkan surat itu di atas kasur. Ia mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian rumah. Kemudian ia duduk di atas kasur. Karena penasaran dengan isi suratnya, Teukie membuka amplop tak bernama tersebut, lalu membaca isi surat yang ditujukan untuknya.

 ** _Untuk Appa Tersayang_**

Appa…

Mm…aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana, karena jika aku menulis panjang lebar, aku tahu…appa pasti enggan membacanya dan appa akan membuangnya ke tong sampah.  
Appa…  
Sekarang umurku sudah 16 tahun.

Tapi…aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar appa mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun padaku' .

Aku sering bertanya, kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat pada appa juga eomma, hingga kalian mengganggapku tidak pernah penting dalam kehidupan kalian.

Sikap yang appa tunjukkan padaku sangat berbeda dengan sikap appa pada Siwon hyung.

Appa…

Mianhe…apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu pada appa?

Aku tidak meminta hadiah, aku hanya minta sesuatu yang sangat aku harapkan selama ini aku ingin appa memberikan ucapan 'Selamat ulang tahun, anakku'.

Hanya itu appa…hanya itu…

Mungkin permintaanku ini sangat berat bagi appa.

Mianhe appa…

Aku menyayangimu…

 _ **Kyuhyun ^_^**_

Air mata Teukie menetes setelah membaca surat itu, namun ia buru-buru menyeka air matanya. Teukie masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan Kyuhyun dalam kehidupan mereka. Ia meremas surat itu, kemudian ia beranjak dari kasur, dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju tong sampah, lalu membuangnya.  
"Mianhe, Kyu. Haraboji tidak bisa" gumamnya.

*sat*

Sepanjang Film berlangsung, Kyuhyun tidak semangat untuk menontonnya. Ia hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Disaat yang lain fokus, nyeri di Jantung Kyuhyun kambuh. Ia memegang dadanya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya belum menyadari penyakitnya kambuh. Kyuhyun tampak kesulitan bernafas, hingga ia meremas tangan Siwon.  
Siwon terperanjat, ia panik saat Kyuhyun menahan sakit di Jantungnya, "Kyu, Jantungmu kambuh lagi?" cemasnya  
Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan, Siwon beranjak dan memapah Kyuhyun ke luar dari Bioskop, begitu pula Changmin dan Kangin yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Setibanya di luar gedung Bioskop, Kangin bergegas lari menuju parkiran Mobil, sedangkan Changmin membantu Siwon memapah Kyuhyun. Mereka masuk ke dalam Lift agar segera tiba di lantai dasar.  
Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat, Siwon meneteskan air matanya karena ia tidak sanggup melihat anak kandungnya menahan rasa sakitnya. Ingin sekali ia menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun, namun ia bukanlah Tuhan.  
"Bertahanlah Kyu, appa mohon…bertahanlah demi appa" batinnya sembari mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun.  
"Bertahanlah, Kyu" ucapnya.  
Kyuhyun tampak lemah dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Siwon. Tidak berapa lama mereka tiba di lantai dasar. Terlihatn Kangin yang mengendarai Mobil menghampiri mereka. Siwon dan Changmin membantu Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Mobil.  
Kangin dan Changmin duduk di kursi depan, sedangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk di belakang. Kyuhyun tetap berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kyuhyun.  
"Bertahanlah, hyung akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit" ucapnya.

"Hyung…sakit…" keluhnya lemah.

"Hyung tahu, kau harus bertahan. Sebentar lagi kita tiba di Rumah Sakit"

"H..hyung…" panggilnya lemah

"Ne?"

"Apa…aku…bisa sembuh?"

"Kau pasti sembuh, hyung akan melakukan apa pun agar kau sembuh, Kyu" sahutnya.  
Kangin berusaha menahan air matanya , tapi ia gagal. Air mata Kangin mengalir. Sesekali ia menyeka air matanya dan tetap fokus mengemudikan Mobil. Changmin menoleh dan memandang nanar pada mereka. Changmin berpikir, Siwon adalah sosok saudara yang begitu hangat, baik bahkan kasih sayang yang ditunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun melebihi kasih sayang kedua orangtua mereka.  
"Hyung…aku…ngantuk…" ucap Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar semakin lemah bahkan ia cukup berat membuka matanya.

"Jangan…kau jangan tidur,Kyu. Kau harus kuat…" pintanya dan memeluknya semakin erat.  
Siwon dapat merasakan nafas berat Kyuhyun, tiap kali menghembuskannya. Air matanya semakin deras, Siwon teringat akan perkataan Dokter padanya beberapa hari lalu, untuk memijat dada Kyuhyun pelan, agar saluran nafasnya kembali normal, walau hanya sementara setidaknya dapat sedikit membantu.  
Siwon mencoba memijat bagian dada sebelah kiri Kyuhyun dengan pelan, sembari ia terus mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bicara, agar Kyuhyun tidak kehilangan kesadarannya.  
"Apa kau masih ingat, Kyu. Dulu sewaktu kau kecil, saat hyung sakit. Kau selalu meminta hyung untuk cepat sembuh agar bisa bermain lagi bersamamu"

"Mm…" angguknya pelan

"Kali ini, kau juga harus bisa bertahan…jangan lemah…jangan kalah dengan penyakitmu…jika kau kalah…siapa yang akan menemani hyung bermain"

"Aku..aku takut…hyung…jika…suatu saat…aku…kalah…melawannya…"

"Tidak!, kau pasti bisa. Hyung percaya padamu"

"Kenapa…hanya…hyung…yang selalu…memberiku…semangat?, kenapa…appa…dan…eomma..tidak…pernah?"

"Appa dan eomma selalu mendo'akanmu, Kyu. Mereka memang tidak pernah menampakkannya padamu, tapi hyung tahu…mereka juga selalu berharap untuk kesembuhanmu"

"…" Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, karena ia tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Siwon.

"Kyu!, Kyuhyun~ah!, ayo sadar!, Kyu!" dengan suara paraunya, ia menepuk pipi Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkannya.

Kangin rem mendadak saat tiba di depan Rumah Sakit, hampir saja ia menabrak orang yang melintas, "Hyung" tegur Changmin.

"Mian, tapi kita harus buru-buru" sahutnya.  
Kangin segera ke luar dari Mobil, ia membuka pintu belakang dan membantu memindahkan Kyuhyun ke punggung Siwon, kemudian dirinya berlari masuk ke area Rumah Sakit, dengan menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

Kangin memberi kunci Mobil pada Changmin untuk memarkirkan Mobil, lalu ia berlari menyusul Siwon.  
Beberapa Perawat juga Dokter yang biasa menangani Kyuhyun segera menolongnya. Siwon hanya bisa menunggu di luar. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri , hingga ia memukulkan tangannya ke dinding hingga berdarah. Kangin menggenggam tangan Siwon, ia tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya melukai dirinya sendiri.  
"Hentikan Siwon!"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terus seperti ini, Kangin!, kenapa pengobatan yang sering ia lakukan, masih saja membuat penyakitnya kambuh!, aku tidak ingin jika Kyuhyun meninggalkanku!, kau tahu Kangin!, hanya Kyuhyun yang membuatku bertahan selama ini!, bahkan aku harus menyetujui persyaratan konyol dari appa dan eomma untuk mengakuinya sebagai namdongsaengku!, Kyuhyun bukan namdongsaengku!, tapi anakku, Kangin!, darah dagingku sendiri!, tapi…aku justru tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya!" Siwon terduduk lemas dan menangis sesenggukkan.

Changmin terdiam di tempat. Ia berdiri tidak jauh dari Kangin dan Siwon. Changmin sangat terkejut mendengar kenyataan mengenai hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menyenggol meja dorong, dimana Perawat itu meletakkan beberapa botol obat di atasnya, hingga terjatuh.  
Kangin dan Siwon menoleh kearah Changmin yang membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf pada Perawat tersebut, kemudian ia segera berlari. Kangin dan Siwon saling menatap, mereka yakin bahwa Changmin mendengar semuanya.  
"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mengejar Changmin"

"Ne, tolong yakinkan padanya, bahwa yang ia dengar tadi tidak benar"

"Ne" sahutnya, kemudian Kangin segera berlari mengejar Changmin.

*sat*

Singapura

Hyorin termenung memandangi Laut dari kamar Hotel dimana ia menginap. Deburan ombak terdengar di telinganya, hembusan angin membuat helaian rambut ikalnya menari, yang kini terdapat beberapa uban menghiasi rambutnya. Ia teringat akan pesan yang dikirim oleh Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Jika saja kelahiranmu tidak membuat anakku akan menerima cemoohan di usianya yang masih belia saat itu, mungkin aku dan suamiku tidak akan pernah memperlakukanmu seperti ini."

"Kami pikir setelah Operasi itu, kau tidak akan pernah jatuh sakit lagi, tapi nyatanya…kau justru selalu membuat anak kami tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Kenapa hidupmu membuat anak kesayanganku menderita?, kenapa saat itu kau tidak ikut saja bersama gadis yang melahirkanmu itu?!"

"Aku memang tidak pernah menyukai Eun Rim, ternyata kau pun sama seperti Eun Rim, hanya menyusahkan hidup Siwon!"

"Terkadang, aku kasihan padamu. Tapi, hatiku begitu terluka tiap kali aku sadar, bahwa kau adalah anak haram hasil perbuatan zina antara Siwon dan Eun Rim."

"Kau memang cucuku. Tapi Dunia sudah tahu, bahwa kau adalah anak adopsiku. Aku tidak ingin, jika karir Teukie juga Siwon, hancur karena dirimu. Biarlah…aku melukaimu, mungkin akan lebih baik seperti ini" gumamnya.  
*sat*

Kangin berhasil mengejar Changmin. Ia menarik tangan Changmin, lalu mengajaknya menuju area parkir Mobil yang sepi. Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kangin padanya.  
Kangin menatapnya lekat, "Kenapa Siwon hyung…ah…bukan…maksudku…"

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mendengar semuanya, Changmin"

"Kenapa?!, kenapa hyung?!, ah…bukan…seharusnya aku memanggilmu ahjussi!" ucap Changmin meninggikan suaranya.

"Ku mohon, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku"

"Tidak!, aku benar-benar tidak percaya padamu!" sahut Changmin dan menutup telinganya.  
Kangin menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia memegang kedua tangan Changmin dan memaksa menurunkan tangannya yang menutup kedua telinganya, "Tolong, dengarkan aku"pintanya memohon.  
"…" diam dan menatapnya sinis.

"Aku tahu, apa yang kau dengar dari perkataan Siwon itu membuatmu shock. Tapi, Siwon dan aku memiliki alasan, kenapa harus menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa?!, bahkan kau tahu sendiri! Kyuhyun benar-benar mengganggap Siwon ahjussi adalah hyung kandungnya!, Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu dibohongi!"

"Kau tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya, Changmin!"

"Nde!, aku memang tidak tahu!, tapi aku marah! karena kalian ternyata berbohong mengenai kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun!"

"Tolong pelankan suaramu, aku tidak ingin jika ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai masalah ini" pintanya.

"…" Changmin kembali diam, dan hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi kau harus berjanji…tolong jaga rahasia ini" pintanya.

"…" Changmin hanya diam dan tidak menyahutnya.

~flashback~

 _17 tahun yang lalu._

Siwon menemui Kangin di rumahnya. Siwon sengaja tidak ingin di antar oleh Sopir pribadi suruhan ayahnya. Ia sengaja pergi ke rumah Kangin untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Karena Kangin adalah sahabat dekatnya.  
"Tumben kau ke rumahku?" tanya Kangin

"Mm…kenapa rumahmu sepi?" tanya Siwon sembari mencari keberadaan orang tua Kangin.

"Oh…appa dan eomma sedang pergi makan malam di luar"

"Ah…syukurlah, aku jadi tenang bicara denganmu".

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Kau tidak mengizinkanku masuk ke dalam rumahmu?"

"Ah..iya, aku …ayo masuk" ajaknya.  
Siwon dengan senang hati masuk ke dalam, ia duduk sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamar tidur Kangin.

"Kau tadi ingin bicara apa?, dan yang bergelut dipikiranku, kenapa kau masih mengenakan seragam Sekolah?, kau belum pulang ke rumah? ,atau kau kabur?"

"Yaaak!, banyak sekali pertanyaanmu"

"Hahaha, ya pasti aku akan banyak bertanya padamu. Kau tahu?!, di keningmu itu tertulis banyak tanda tanya" ledeknya.

"Ish! kau ini" dengusnya, lalu ia tertawa.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius, kau dari mana?, kenapa kau belum pulang ke rumah?"

"Kangin…sebenarnya aku…tadi pergi ke rumah Eun Rim"

"Mwo?, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Aku dan Eun Rim…kami sudah…" Kangin dapat menebak apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Siwon, hingga ia memutus perkataannya.

"Kalian berhubungan intim?!"

"…" Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau gila Siwon!, kita masih muda!, umur kita juga baru 14 tahun!, dan kau sudah berani berbuat zina?!"

"Hust!, jangan keras-keras, nanti ada yang dengar"

"Kau!, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbuat seperti itu" ucap Kangin dengan merendahkan suaranya.

"Mungkin…ini yang dinamakan cinta" sahutnya dan tersenyum lebar hingga lesung pipinya terlihat.

"Cinta!, jika orangtuamu tahu!, kau pasti akan dipindahkan Sekolah!"

"Maka dari itu, aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga rahasia ini" pintanya.

"Apa kau sudah sering berhubungan badan dengan Eun Rim?"

"Mm…tidak juga…baru sekitar 5 kali" ucapnya polos.

"M…mwo?, 5 kali?, kau tahu Siwon!, kau bisa saja menghamili Eun Rim!"

"Kami saling mencintai, Kangin. Aku tidak peduli, jika harus menikahi Eun Rim diusia muda, aku akan menerimanya, dan jika suatu saat Eun Rim memang hamil, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanku"

"Kau gila Siwon!"

"Aku memang gila!, aku gila karena mencintai Eun Rim".sahutnya.

 _*beberapa bulan kemudian*_

Siwon kembali menemui Kangin. Ia mengajak Kangin pergi ke Taman, agar ia bisa berbicara tanpa harus di dengar oleh kedua orangtua Kangin. Di Taman itu hanya ada Kangin dan Siwon, karena mereka mengunjungi Taman saat malam hari. Mereka duduk di ayunan. Siwon menyerahkan Softdrink yang dibelinya pada Kangin.  
"Ini untukmu"

"Gumawo"

"Ne"

"Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Kangin…sepertinya aku akan menikahi Eun Rim, jika anak kami sudah lahir"  
Kangin sangat shock mendengarnya, hingga ia menyemprotkan softdrink yang diminumnya. Ia segera menyeka bibirnya, "Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya dengan yang barusan di dengarnya.  
"Eun Rim hamil, Kangin. Tidak akan lama lagi, aku akan menjadi appa"

"Siwon!, apa kau tidak akan malu memiliki anak di usia muda?, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?, apa mereka bisa menerimanya?!"

"Itulah yang menjadi masalahku, Kangin. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kerasnya appa dan eomma. Aku takut, jika mereka tidak akan setuju"

"Mereka bukan hanya tidak akan setuju jika kau menikahi Eun Rim di usia muda!, bisa jadi kedua orangtuamu akan membuatmu berpisah dari Eun Rim!, apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orangtuamu pada Eun Rim?!"

"Tidak Kangin, aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu".

"Seharusnya sebelum kau melakukan itu pada Eun Rim, kau memikirkan perasaannya, dan bagaimana kedepannya. Kau tahu sendiri, Eun Rim anak yatim piatu, dan dia hanya hidup sebatangkara"

"Nde, aku bersalah pada Eun Rim, Kangin. Tapi, aku mencintainya"

"Jika kau memang mencintai Eun Rim, seharusnya kau tidak membuat dirinya menjadi malu karena berbadan dua di usia muda. Jika Kepala Sekolah tahu tentang perbuatan kalian, Eun Rim bisa di keluarkan. Kau masih beruntung, setidaknya orangtuamu bisa memindahkanmu ke Sekolah lain!, tapi bagaimana dengan Eun Rim?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu!, kau yang berbuat, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab!" sahut Kangin ketus

 _*beberapa bulan kemudian*_

 _Di Rumah kediaman Siwon ._

Setelah kematian Eun Rim, kini Siwon harus berjuang agar anaknya tetap hidup. Setelah menyetujui kesepakatan yang diberikan orangtua Siwon, agar anaknya selamat. Siwon harus kembali memohon dan berlutut di depan kedua orangtuanya, supaya mereka mau membantu Siwon agar anaknya bisa melakukan pengobatan. Kangin menatap iba pada Siwon yang memohon dan menangis. Kangin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena hal ini adalah masalah keluarga Siwon, jadi ia tidak berani ikut campur.  
"Appa…kumohon, kali ini tolong anakku"

"Siwon!, bukankah appa dan eomma sudah membiayai Operasinya saat itu?!, kenapa kami harus membantunya lagi?!"

"Nde!, appamu sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang , agar Operasi bisa dilakukan!, kenapa kau harus mengkhawatirkan hidupnya?!, anak itu hanya anak haram!" ucap Hyorin meninggikan suaranya.

"Nde!, aku tahu…appa dan eomma tidak akan pernah mau mengakui anakku!, tapi tidak bisakah kalian menolongnya, aku mohon!, aku sudah menyetujui syarat yang eomma berikan padaku agar aku merahasiakan identitasnya, tidak bisakah kalian menolongnya lagi?!"

"Tidak!, kami tidak akan mau menolongnya!" tolak Teukie.

"Ahjusii..tolong selamatkan anak Siwon" ucap Kangin juga memohon pada mereka.

"Kangin!, ini adalah masalah keluarga kami!, sebaiknya kau jangan ikut-ikutan membelanya!" bentak Teukie.

"Ayo yeoboe, kita tidur sekarang!" Teukie menarik tangan Hyorin dan mengajaknya ke kamar mereka yang ada di lantai 2 .

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon?"

"Biarkan saja dia berlutut!, nanti juga dia akan menyerah!" sahut Teukie

"Ne"  
Siwon tertunduk sedih , ia menangis sesenggukkan. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya tampak tidak peduli padanya. Kangin memegang pundak Siwon dan memintanya berdiri, namun Siwon menolaknya.  
"Ayo Siwon, kau jangan berlutut seperti ini"

"Tidak Kangin!, sebelum kedua orangtuaku menolong anakku, aku tidak akan berdiri"

"Mau sampai kapan Siwon?!, kau lihat?!, orangtuamu terlihat acuh dengan permintaanmu"

"Aku tidak peduli!, aku yakin, mereka pasti akan berubah pikiran!" tolaknya tegas.

"Ish!, kau itu keras kepala sekali!" kesal Kangin.

 _*keesokkan harinya*_

Wajah Siwon tampak pucat, karena semalaman ia tidak tidur dan hanya berlutut di ruang keluarga. Kangin bahkan tidur tidak lelap karena sesekali ia terbangun mengkhawatirkan Siwon.

Teukie dan Hyorin berpikir, bahwa Siwon akan menyerah, tapi nyatanya mereka terkejut karena Siwon masih berlutut dan tidak beranjak dari semalam. Hyorin bergegas menghampirinya, dan ia memegang wajah Siwon, matanya terlihat sayu dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya akibat kurang tidur.  
"Kenapa kau keras kepala seperti ini, Siwon!. Ayo berdirilah" pinta Hyorin

"Tidak eomma, aku akan berdiri jika eomma dan appa mau menolong anakku"

"Baiklah!, kau menang Siwon!, appa dan eomma akan menolong anakmu!, tapi kau harus tahu!, selama Dokter merawat anakmu dan memberikan pengobatan padanya, kau!, tidak boleh menjenguknya, walau hanya sedetikpun!" Teukie memberikan persyaratan padanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ne, aku tidak akan menjenguknya, tapi appa dan eomma juga harus berjanji, jika anakku diperbolehkan Dokter untuk pulang, aku ingin anakku tidak jauh dariku!, aku ingin merawat anakku!"

"Baik!, anak itu boleh tinggal di rumah ini!, tapi kau jangan pernah berharap, kami akan mengakuinya sebagai cucu!, dan kau juga harus ingat dengan syarat yang kami berikan padamu saat itu! kau! tidak boleh sekali pun mengaku pada anakmu, bahwa kau adalah appa kandungnya!, dan apa pun yang kami lakukan padanya, kau tidak boleh protes!, kau mengerti?!" Teukie memberikan peringatan pada Siwon, meski Siwon adalah anak kesayangannya, tapi tetap bersikap tegas dengan memberinya hukuman secara tidak langsung. Teukie ingin memberinya pelajaran mengenai tanggung jawab, hanya saja caranya yang salah.  
"Ne, aku janji. Apa pun akan kulakukan demi anakku. Karena aku menyayanginya" sahut Siwon menyetujui persyaratan yang diberikan Teukie padanya.

~flashback end~

Changmin tersandar di badan Mobil, ia merasa tidak percaya dengan semua perkataannya. Kangin memegang kedua pundak Changmin, dan memohon padanya, "Jika kau memang sahabat Kyuhyun, kumohon…tolong jaga rahasia ini darinya. Kau adalah sahabat Kyuhyun, dan aku adalah sahabat Siwon. Aku tahu, kita berdua terjebak dalam situasi rumit seperti ini, tapi…jika identitas Kyuhyun terbongkar, aku khawatir media akan meminta kebenaran pada Kyuhyun dengan cara apa pun. Aku juga Siwon, tidak ingin kejadian buruk menimpanya. Aku percaya padamu, Changmin. Kumohon" pintanya memelas.

"Kau harus berjanji, untuk menjaga rahasia ini"

"Ne, aku berjanji padamu, ahjussi" sahutnya.

"Tolong, jika sedang bersama Kyuhyun, jangan memanggilku juga Siwon dengan panggilan ahjussi, panggil kami seperti biasa, kau bisakan?"

" Ne" sahutnya.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

"Secret and tears" Chapt. 3

*sebelumnya*

Changmin tersandar di badan Mobil, ia merasa tidak percaya dengan semua perkataannya. Kangin memegang kedua pundak Changmin, dan memohon padanya, "Jika kau memang sahabat Kyuhyun, kumohon…tolong jaga rahasia ini darinya. Kau adalah sahabat Kyuhyun, dan aku adalah sahabat Siwon. Aku tahu, kita berdua terjebak dalam situasi rumit seperti ini, tapi…jika identitas Kyuhyun terbongkar, aku khawatir media akan meminta kebenaran pada Kyuhyun dengan cara apa pun. Aku juga Siwon, tidak ingin kejadian buruk menimpanya. Aku percaya padamu, Changmin. Kumohon" pintanya memelas.  
"Kau harus berjanji, untuk menjaga rahasia ini"  
"Ne, aku berjanji padamu, ahjussi" sahutnya.  
"Tolong, jika sedang bersama Kyuhyun, jangan memanggilku juga Siwon dengan panggilan ahjussi, panggil kami seperti biasa, kau bisakan?"  
" Ne" sahutnya.

*Selanjutnya*

"Jeongmal gumawo, Changmin~ah"  
"Ne"  
"Sekarang kita kembali ke dalam untuk menemui Siwon"  
"Ne" sahutnya

Setelah mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya, kini Changmin terlihat lebih sungkan pada Kangin dari sebelumnya. Changmin berjalan di belakang Kangin, dirinya hanya diam saja begitu pula Kangin. Changmin sesekali menghela nafas panjang saati dirinya teringat kembali semua perkataan Kangin, juga bayangan wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu menyayangi Siwon.

" Kyu, kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padamu?, orangtua yang kau anggap appa dan eomma ternyata adalah haraboji dan halmonimu, sedangkan Siwon ahjussi yang kau anggap hyung sebenarnya adalah appa kandungmu. Aku baru tahu, apa penyebabnya mereka tidak menghiraukanmu. Kyu…kau harus kuat, kau harus bertahan, lakukan ini demi appa kandungmu" batinnya sembari berjalan mengikuti Kangin dari belakang.

Setibanya di depan ruang UGD, Kangin juga Changmin tidak menemukan Siwon. Mereka bingung, hingga Kangin menghampiri seorang perawat yang baru saja ke luar dari ruang UGD.

"Apa kau melihat seorang pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan ruangan ini?" tanya Kangin

"Oh…tuan yang tadi sudah pergi ke ruang inap setelah dongsaengnya dipindahkan"

"Di ruang nomor berapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Di ruang nomor 13 "

"Jeongmal gumawo"

"Ne" sahutnya

Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Siwon, mereka bergegas mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada. Di dalam ruang inap, Siwon duduk dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon bersyukur karena Kyuhyun sudah lepas dari masa kritisnya. Air matanya masih mengalir, ia mengelus punggung telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun, "Cepatlah sadar, Kyu. Appa ada di sini." Ucapnya pelan.

Klek…

Siwon menyeka air matanya, ketika Kangin dan Changmin masuk untuk menemuinya. Changmin menutup pintu , kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Siwon dan Kangin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kangin

" Kyuhyun sudah melewati masa kritisnya" sahutnya terdengar lesu

"Siwon, aku yakin Kyuhyun kuat. " Kangin memberi semangat padanya dan memegang pundaknya

"Gumawo, Kangin~ah. Hanya kau yang selalu ada saat aku sedih"

"Kita bersahabat bukan setahun Siwon, tapi sudah bertahun-tahun. Jika kau sedih aku pun ikut bersedih karenamu. Kau jangan menangis lagi, jika Kyuhyun sadar dan melihatmu menangis, Kyuhyun pasti akan sedih karenamu"

"…" Changmin hanya diam dan menatap miris pada Siwon.

"Changmin~ah" panggil Siwon

"Ne, ahjussi?'

"Tolong bantu aku untuk menjaga rahasia ini, kau bisakan?"

"Ne, ahjussi" sahutnya

"Jeongmal gumawo" ucapnya

"Mm" angguk Changmin  
"Kangin, aku titip Kyuhyun sebentar"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin pulang sebentar, tolong bantu aku untuk menjaga Kyuhyun" pintanya

"Ne, aku dan Changmin akan menjaga Kyuhyun. Kau pulanglah"

"Mm" sahutnya mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursi, kemudian Siwon pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

*sat*

Siwon mengendarai Mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Setelah dirinya menghubungi salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya, Siwon berniat untuk menemui ayahnya. Siwon rem mendadak ketika dirinya tiba di depan rumah. Siwon mempercepat langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam, bahkan sapaan para pelayan padanya tidak ia hiraukan. Teukie yang berada di ruang kerjanya, terkejut ketika Siwon membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Teukie

"Kenapa appa dan eomma selalu melukai anakku?!"

"Melukai anakmu?"

"Nde!, tidak bisakah sekali saja appa memberi perhatian pada Kyuhyun?, aku tahu…Kyuhyun tidak berarti apa-apa bagi appa dan eomma. Sampai kapan aku harus melihat kalian menyakiti hatinya seperti ini appa?!"

"Perhatian?!, Siwon! Jika bukan karena perbuatanmu yang memalukan itu! Kami tidak akan sudi untuk merawatnya! Kyuhyun memang anak kandungmu!, tapi…sampai kapan pun kami tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai cucu kami!"

"Dan kau harus ingat janjimu pada kami!, jika kau tidak memenuhi janjimu!, appa juga eomma tidak akan sudi untuk menolongnya lagi!" Teukie mempertegas perkataannya pada Siwon, hingga Siwon hanya bisa diam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Jika appa dan eomma terus menerus menyakitinya, lebih baik aku pergi saja dari rumah dan membawa Kyuhyun bersamaku!"

"Jika kau ingin pergi!, pergilah!, tapi kau harus ingat!, jabatanmu di Perusahaan juga kartu kredit dan seluruh uang milikmu di Atm, appa akan memblokirnya. Sepeser pun appa tidak akan memberimu uang, kau harus cari sendiri uang untuk mengobati anakmu!, dan untuk Kyuhyun!, appa akan memberhentikannya Sekolah dan appa akan meminta seluruh Sekolah agar tidak menerimanya!, apa kau sanggup?!"

" Jika appa ingin menghukumku atas perbuatanku!, hukum saja aku, tapi jangan hukum anakku!"

"Kau pikir, semudah itu!. Kau telah mencoreng nama keluarga kita!, dan kau meminta appa untuk tidak menghukum anakmu!, Huh!"

Pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Teukie dan Siwon terdengar hingga ke telinga para pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya. Mereka sangat kasihan pada Siwon juga Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka tidak bisa membantu, karena mereka hanyalah sekedar pelayan, bukan saudara atau pun anggota keluarga di rumah ini. Mereka hanya bisa diam. Sorot mata mereka menatap miris pada Siwon yang ke luar dari ruang kerja Teukie dengan raut wajah marah.

Siwon mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk ke luar dari rumah, sedangkan Teukie terduduk lemas di sofa, dan nafasnya beradu setelah bertengkar dengan anak semata wayangnya. Teukie sadar apa yang dilakukannya pada Siwon sangat keterlaluan, tapi hanya dengan cara itu Teukie bisa menahan Siwon untuk tetap tinggal di rumah, meski harus menyakiti hatinya.

*sat*

Di ruang inap

Kyuhyun mulai sadar dan perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Changmin dan Kangin yang berada bersamanya tersenyum melihatnya,

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Kyu" ucap Kangin lega.

"…" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Dimana…appa?" tanyanya lemah

"Appa?" tanya mereka terkejut

"Nde,…tadi…aku seperti mendengar suara appa dan appa memegang tanganku"

" A…ah…nde, tadi appamu datang tapi sekarang sudah pergi karena ada urusan" sahut Kangin mencoba membuatnya bahagia dengan kebohongannya.

"Jadi…aku tidak bermimpi?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya

"Tidak, Kyu. Tadi appamu datang." Tambah Changmin

"Syukurlah…setidaknya…aku bahagia mendengarnya" ucap Kyuhyun

"…" Changmin dan Kangin hanya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua saling menatap bingung, karena yang mereka tahu hanya Siwon yang menemani Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…"

"Ne, Kyu?'

"Siwon hyung dimana?"

"Tadi, Siwon pulang sebentar."

"Oh…"

"Kyu, aku akan memanggil Dokter. Changmin kau temani Kyuhyun"

"Ne aj…hyung" sahut Changmin yang hampir saja keceplosan.

Kangin menghela nafas lega, karena Kyuhyun tidak curiga pada Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, kemudian Kangin pergi ke luar. Changmin duduk di kursi, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bermain Game. Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan, ia mengajak Changmin bicara.

"Changmin"

"Ne?" tanya Changmin dan fokus pada Game yang dimainkannya

" Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, karena ternyata aku tidak bermimpi mendengar suara appa"

"…" Changmin hanya diam, dan mendengarkannya, walau hatinya terasa sakit karena dirinya ikut berbohong di depannya.

"Selama hidupku…baru pertama kalinya, aku mendengar appa bicara padaku. Tapi…aku tahu…sebenarnya kau juga Kangin hyung berbohong padaku untuk membuatku senang. Aku tahu…bagaimana watak appaku. Appa yang sejak aku kecil sangat membenciku, tidak mungkin bisa begitu saja berubah. Meski aku tahu…tadi aku hanya bermimpi, tetapi aku cukup bahagia. Ingin sekali mimpiku itu menjadi nyata, tapi kapan?, aku tidak tahu…"

Mendengar curahan hati Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya diam. Ia berhenti memainkan Gamenya, tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, ia menahan air mata yang memaksa ke luar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Changmin berpura-pura fokus memainkan Gamenya.

"Changmin…apakah kau juga kasihan padaku?, aku hidup di rumah mewah bersama kedua orangtua yang sangat terkenal di kalangan Bisnis, tetapi…aku seperti tidak memiliki orangtua. Aku selalu berpikir, untuk apa aku hidup jika mereka tidak peduli padaku"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca " Kyu…aku sama sekali tidak pernah kasihan padamu. Justru aku iri padamu, kau masih memiliki saudara seperti Siwon hyung yang begitu peduli juga menyayangimu, tidak sepertiku yang tidak memiliki saudara. Setidaknya kau masih beruntung. Jika kau berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu, bagaimana dengan Siwon hyung?, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Siwon hyung yang selalu ada untukmu?, jika bukan karena kedua orangtuamu, berjuanglah demi Siwon hyung"

Siwon yang sudah tiba sejak tadi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk menemui Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menguping dari luar dan menggenggam erat knop pintu. Air matanya kembali mengalir, hatinya begitu terluka ketika mendengar keluhannya pada Changmin.

Kangin yang datang bersama Dokter, ia memegang pundak Siwon hingga dirinya terkejut dan menoleh. Siwon sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Dokter tersebut, kemudian ia pergi dan Kangin menyusulnya. Sedangkan Dokter tersebut masuk ke dalam untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun.

" Siwon~ah!" seru Kangin memanggilnya, tetapi Siwon terus mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga Kangin berlari mengejarnya.

"Siwon, tunggu" ucap Kangin yang berhasil menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Siwon seraya dirinya memegang pundaknya, dan Siwon menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"…" Siwon tidak bisa menjawabnya, dan hanya air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Sebaikya kita bicara di Taman" ajaknya, dan Siwon menyetujuinya.

*sat*

Changmin menunggu di luar ruang inap Kyuhyun selama Dokter memeriksa keadaannya. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Dokter yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari Siwon, "Bagaimana kondisi saya, Dok?" tanyanya

"Apa kau terlalu banyak pikiran?" tanyanya

"Nde"

"Saran saya, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dan cobalah untuk tidak memendam masalahmu. Karena, jika penyakitmu kambuh lagi, Jantungmu akan semakin bermasalah, dan satu-satunya cara kau harus melakukan Operasi Donor Jantung."

"Operasi Donor Jantung?"

"Nde, apakah appamu tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

"Appa?"

"Nde, bukankah pria yang menunggumu di depan ruang UGD dan memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkanmu, adalah appamu?"

"Siwon hyung?, appa?" tanyanya bingung

"Oh…jadi pria itu adalah hyungmu?, saya pikir dia adalah appamu, karena dia mengatakan 'Tolong selamatkan anak saya'"

"Siwon hyung memanggilku anak?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan ucapan Dokter tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau banyak beristirahat, saya akan memberikan resep obat pada saudaramu untuk menebusnya di Apotek."

"Ne"

Kemudian Dokter itu ke luar dan Changmin masuk ke dalam untuk menemaninya. Changmin berdiri di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan Kyuhyun hingga lamunannya buyar.

"Ternyata kau , Changmin"

" Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa" bohongnya

"O iya, apa siwon hyung belum datang?"

"Belum, sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Pulang?, kau baru saja sadar, dan kau ingin pulang?"

"Nde, aku bosan di Rumah Sakit. Lagipula besok sudah masuk Sekolah lagi"

"Nde, tadi aku menerima pesan dari Jang sonsaengnim, kata beliau besok akan ada pertemuan antara orangtua murid dan guru, jadi besok tidak ada pelajaran"

"Oh" sahutnya datar

*sat*

Di kursi panjang Siwon duduk menyendiri. Tidak berapa lama Kangin datang dan mennyodorkan Kopi hangat untuknya, "Ini untukmu"

"Gumawo" ucapnya

"Ne" sahutnya seraya duduk di sisi kirinya.

"Kau kenapa?, apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan appamu?"

"Nde, appa mengancamku lagi, dan apa yang harus aku lakukan?, sewaktu kau pergi mengejar Changmin, Dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun mengatakan padaku, Kyuhyun bisa selamat jika melakukan Operasi Donor Jantung, tetapi jika Jantungnya sering kambuh, meski Operasi dilakukan kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat kecil. Selama ini Kyuhyun sering melakukan pengobatan dengan rutin tetapi Jantungnya juga sering kambuh, terlebih lagi sikap appa dan eomma yang selalu menyakiti batinnya, bagaimana anakku bisa sembuh, Kangin?!."

"Appa bahkan tidak peduli jika aku membawa Kyuhyun pergi bersamaku. Tapi ancamam appa yang membuatku tidak bisa berkutik!"

"Apalagi yang appamu katakan?, ancaman apalagi yang diberikannya padamu?"

"Appa akan melakukan cara agar Kyuhyun tidak diterima di Sekolah mana pun dan akan mencabut jabatanku di Perusahaan. Jika aku tetap pergi dari rumah, Kyuhyun pasti akan curiga padaku, appa juga eomma."

"Siwon, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, jangan kau tunda lagi"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?, aku takut, Kangin. Jika Kyuhyun tahu, dia akan membenciku karena telah membohonginya"

"Tapi mau sampai kapan kau bertahan melihatnya sakit hati kareka sikap appa dan eommamu?, Siwon…Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil lagi, aku yakin…Kyuhyun pasti akan mengerti kondisimu"

Disaat mereka membicarakan mengenai Kyuhyun, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang wartawan yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sewaktu menjenguk saudaranya di Rumah Sakit dan berdiri tidak jauh dari Siwon dan Kangin berada.

"Jadi…Kyuhyun itu bukanlah anak adopsi Lee Teuk?, melainkan anak kandung Lee Siwon?, Hm…sepertinya ini akan menjadi berita paling menarik" batinnya dan tersenyum licik.

TBC

Mian kalau lanjutannya pendek sangat ya. Ini ff gak panjang kok chapternya. Tinggal beberapa lagi chapternya selesai. O iya, Terima Kasih untuk kalian semua yang mau membaca FF ku, dan memberi komen juga masukan untukku. Love You :*

sebagai bonus, Aku kasih bocorannya sedikit

Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan antara orang tua murid dan Guru. Banyak sekali siswa yang begitu bahagia ketika salah satu orang tuanya menghadiri acara tersebut salah satunya adalah Changmin sahabatnya yang terlihat berlari menghampiri ibunya yang datang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung di bawah pohon. Kyuhyun memandangi ponselnya, dan jemarinya bermain pada layar ponsel dan membuka file kontaknya, jarinya tertahan karena ia merasa ragu ketika menatap nama yang tertera di kontak ponselnya. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya, dan memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa Changmin?"  
"Hyung, cepat sekarang ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun?!" cemasnya  
"Ne!, tadi Kyuhyun ditemukan pingsan di kamar mandi!, cepat hyung kemari!"

"Apa benar, Lee Kyuhyun adalah anak kandung Lee Siwon?" tanyanya pada Teukie

"A…apa?, dari mana kau mendengar gosip murahan seperti itu?"

"Saya mendengar sendiri pembicaraan anak anda bersama temannya ketika di Rumah Sakit"

"Jadi…selama ini…Siwon hyung adalah appa…kandungku?"

" Huh!, orangtua yang aku pikir adalah orangtua kandungku, ternyata mereka adalah haraboji dan halmoniku?!, jadi…alasan mereka membenciku karena aku adalah anak haram?!"

"Kenapa?!…kenapa aku dibohongi olehnya?!, aku bodoh!, sangat bodoh!"


End file.
